Snowboard
by Souhait
Summary: “No way, Red” said, winking an eye – the left one, just as she loved – and even more amused than what he was before “So, why don’t you stop being sort of stupid, take the damn snowboard and go?”


"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"I´m afraid"

James rolled his eyes, but a corner smile was crossing his lips.

"Red" he tried again, a little bit amused with her despair "This isn't scaring or anything like that".

"Of course not, Jay. There are just 50000 kilometers in a free fall"

"Actually, there are only ten meters. This is Dumbledore's magic, you know"

"Yeah, but I am going to fall for 50000 kilometers, not ten meters"

He finally laughed.

"I think that is just 500 meters, Red" he said, giving her a soft kiss in her forehead. It was freezing, and he knew that it was not exactly because of the snow "C'mon, you date the most perfect Quidditch player in the whole world. You cannot be afraid of something like _this_"

She breathed, slowly and deeply, and nodded.

Yeah, it wasn't that scary if you think that her boyfriend was risking his life in something as stupid as Quidditch.

"Jay?" she called, softly, seeming sort of shy "Can't you go with me?"

He smiled, but disagreed.

"No way, Red" said, winking an eye – the left one, just as she loved – and even more amused than what he was before "So, why don't you stop being sort of stupid, take the damn snowboard and go?"

She swallowed "Alone?"

"Alone"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell I have to go _alone_ if I have the most perfect boyfriend – and not only In this stupid sport – to die with me?"

He rolled his eyes again, delighted "Red?"

"Yeah?"

"You´re not dying, ok?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Really"

"So _why _don't you go with me?" she cried, almost desperate "If you're sure we're not dying?"

He smiled. Lily seemed like a child that didn't have her candies after eating everything.

"Because" he started, touching her cheek. His fingertips were as cold as her face "You told me that this was your dream since you were five years old and…"

"It wasn't _since_ I was five" she interjected, thanking Merlin for giving her more ten seconds of life "I _was_ five. It disappeared when I was seven, so I can't see your point of making me committing suicide alone"

He laughed, but stopped when she looked at him in a strange way, as she was in the middle of crying and killing him.

"I told you're not dying, Red. Remember that night in the beginning of the year?" he asked, almost delicate, now touching her red hair. Lily was so kissable and lovable now that he had to force himself to stay in his place. It was just that... she could be all this and whatever, but he knew that her mind was working to find a way to get out of there "You told me that your dream was to die with me. And, I swear, you're dying with me"

She didn't answer at all, looking at him with a delighted expression.

James could be so _sweet_.

"I said I would like to die with someone I love"

He smiled "And people you love don't let you snowboard alone in a 50000 kilometers fall?"

"My point"

"Red, you told me this is - was, sorry – your dream. And I'm making you realize it just to show you that I am everything you want"

Lily snorted, making her fringe fly a little.

She never,_ never_, should have gone drunk and told James at the first time they kissed - as boyfriend and girlfriend, of course - about her childhood's dreams. She could see that this was the biggest mistake she had ever made in her whole life.

Except, of course, that stupid day in Hogsmeade including Firewhisky, Veritaserum, Marlene Mckinnon, James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Jay…"

"Nope"

"Please"

"I'm not listening"

"I'm begging you"

"Really sorry, Red"

Lily snorted again, stambing one of her feet in the snow. She had two options: or dying in the fall or telling James the truth.

Well, the second one won.

"All right, Jay" she said, almost regretting it already. But, anyway, it was better than dying "I lied, ok? I told it because we were already dating and I didn't want to screw everything up by telling you that I had this damn dream of snowboarding with my fiancé"

James blinked, but he was not surprised at all.

"So, you already couldn't live without me" joked, but received a frozen look instead of a smile or a kiss "All right, fiancé. I'll do what you want"

She didn't know if she was supposed to scream in happiness or to kill him for making her being in the color of her hair.

"You are red, Red"

"This was supposed to be a joke?"

James smiled.

"And take this out of your face"

"My smile?"

"And your thoughts of 'Yeah, I'm the fucking man! I've taken her and made her thinking of marrying me'"

Now, he laughed.

"Actually" he said, amused again "I've _been_ thinking of _marrying_ you".

She almost forgot how to breath.

"But, of course, I'm only marrying you if you do this. With me, as your dreams had _suddenly _changed"

She swallowed, taking his hand, her heart beating faster – not because of the 50000 kilometers, but because of what he said "How many times?"

"Sorry?"

"How many times you expect me to do that?" she asked, now really as red as her hair. It wasn't a joke, as she could see "We can think of, I don't know, five. This is the maximum"

He smiled when he understood "At least ten. I can´t marry the first girl that appears, you know"

Despite the fact that she was not his first girl, she could get the real meaning of his words.

She was the first in a way, actually.

"Are you going with me?"

"Every time you want, Red"

"You're not letting me die? Now, we have more chances of realizing my dream of dying with the person I love and whatever, I mean"

"So you really love me?"

She blushed.

"No, stupid. It was just to make sure you would understand my phrase in an easier way"

He smiled again.

"I got it. You don't want to make your tongue feel tired" said, like he had made the biggest and most important discovery in the world "Too tired, fiancé"

Well, she could not complain - not really.

**********

Hey, sweeties!

First, I think I have to say that English is not my first language. This one was something like my first try of making what I've learned really worth something, you know?

Reviews, please? Even if there are some big mistakes unforgivable or whatever?


End file.
